peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-13 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Top only session, recorded 31st January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 17 February 1991 *Bongwater only session, recorded 19th March 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Jonestown: Fuck Your High And Get You Up (v/a 7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume V) C/Z (back-announced on File 1) # *... File 1 cuts in at around 11:16 ... *Scotty: Thieves In The Temple (Dance Hall Mix) (7") Two Friends *Bongwater: The Power Of Pussy (session) *Babyland: Motor Appliance Tool (7" - 1991) Flipside FLIP 32 *Crush: Taller Than Jesus (b/w 7" - Squeaky) Time To Develop T5 *11:30 news *One Eyed Jacks: Falling (single) RCA *After Hours: Waterfalls (3 A.M. Mix) (12") Strictly Rhythm SR 1234 *Crackhouse: Crack Baby (7") Gutterbox GB1 *Fall: So What About It? (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister 848 594-1 *Aurlus Mabele Et Le Groupe Loketo: Betty (album - Embargo) Jimmy International Production JIP 021 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Happy Shopper (7") Stuf FAB 4 *''"On the reverse of Happy Shopper you get, well, it's their single from last year, She Loves You, Yeah, which sort of made, would have made, the Festive 50 but the trouble was, that somebody, I don't doubt associated with the band, better be careful here, actionable things, but sent in like an absurd number of vites, there was no attempt at all to disguise that they were being sent in from the same location, because they were all on the exact same kind of postcard, which was a Foreheads In A Fishtank postcard which had got a penis on it, which is rather worrying of course, because it's one of those things you think, can I be arrested for being on the receiving end, as it were, of what would be classed as obscene mail, but it was a flaccid penis, so I think that's probably in the clear. ... There were so many votes, it would have been number 1 by a mile if I'd counted tehm, they used to come in in sheaves of 40 to 50 at a time."'' *YZ: When The Road Is Covered With Snow (12" - 12" ) Tuff City TUF EP 8065 *''tape flip missing most of above track'' *T.K. & Dirts Man: Never Trouble You (7") Digital-B *Bongwater: You Don't Love Me Yet (session) *Boo Radleys: Tortoiseshell (12" - Every Heaven E.P.) Rough Trade R20112710 *Anal Cunt: Untitled (x6) (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 *Mentasm: Second Phase (Original Mix) (12") R&S RSUK 2 *'File 2' cuts in *Top: No 1 Dominator (session) *Top: Feel Good (session) *Top: When The Summer's Gone (session) *Farm: Don't Let Me Down (12") Produce MILK 104 T *MC Buzz B: Inner Control (album - Words Escape Me) Polydor 849 067-1 *Slowjam: Fat Drunk And .... (album - Crabapple) Stator STR 001 *'File 1' cuts out during above track *Gil: 'Drop In Hell (7 inch compilation-Tokyo Santama City Hardcore)' (MCR Company) *Leo Kottke: Sailor's Grave On The Prairie *God And Texas: Grist For The Mill (album - Industry Standard ) Lovehammer LH 425 *Cutty Ranks: unknown track *Cherry Blades: Morphine Wave (album - In-Dependence) Imaginary Illusion 028 *Bongwater: White Rental Car Blues (session) *Twin Hype: Double Barrel (12" -Double Barrel EP) Profile PROFT 408 *Earwig: You Don't Even Come Close (EP - Might EP ) Lah-Di-Da Productions LA-DI-DA 017 *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister 848 594-1 *Safehouse: Exactly (12") Riff Raff RIFF R 002 *Orchids: How Does That Feel (EP - Penetration) Sarah *Mighty Diamonds: The Days Of John Wayne *John Wayne: Snippets from America Why I Love Ya *Moose: The Ballad Of Adam And Eve (12" - Jack) Hut HUTT 3 *Bongwater: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine (session) *Dub Syndicate: Boof Un Baff (album - Classic Selection Volume 2) On-U Sound ON-U CD6 *Franco Pepe Mdombe: Lukika (album -In Memoriam: Grande Maître Franco Volume 1) *''end of show'' *Track marked # available on Best Of Peel Vol 27. File ;Name *1) 1991-04-13 Peel Show R155.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910413 - 128 kbps.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:02 (file 2 begins 1:06:41 into this file) *2) 1:34:36 (to 1:34:10) ;Other *1) Created from R155 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200